Love Is A Matter Of Time
by StaticStorm
Summary: OneShot. It's my version of how I thought the ending to 'How Long Is Forever' should be. I suck at summeries, so just read the story. It's better than it sounds.


"I'm redirecting the wormhole. Starfire, go!" Cyborg shouted.

Starfire turned to face the Titans.

"Please, must this really be our future? Is there nothing I can do to change it?" She asked

Night Wing handed her the clock.

"There isn't much time. You have to go."

The wormhole was slowly closing. Starfire turned around and looked at Night Wing, then at the other Titans, then at Night Wing again.

"Before I leave, Night Wing, there is something I wish to know."

"What?"

"In my time, while you were still Robin, what were your true feelings towards me?"

Night Wing looked back at the Titans with embarrassment.

"Well…I…I," Night Wing sighed," You see…the truth is…I-"

Before Night Wing could finish what he was saying, Cyborg pushed Starfire through the wormhole. Night Wing looked back at the Titans once more, then jumped into the wormhole. The portal shut with a blinding blue light. Beast Boy was shaking Cyborg and yelling at him to get Night Wing back. Raven put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let it go. I can feel a strong bond between them with my powers. We all know exactly what Night Wing was going to say next."

Starfire held the clock closer to her chest. She was floating back towards her time. Starfire had a dreamy look on her face. She was thinking about what Night Wing was going to say next. What if he hated her? What if he thought she was stupid? What if he thought she was ugly? Beautiful? Emotional? What if he-

Before Starfire could think of what she hoped Night Wing was going to say, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Starfire swung around and made a starbolt. When she saw who it was, the green ball of fire went away, and she lowered her hand. Starfire was amazed to see who was behind her.

"Night Wing!"

Night Wing nodded his head, then looked down at the clock. He took it out of Starfire's hands, and threw it in front of him. The clock did a full 360, then vanished into yellow dust.

"Night Wing! You know how long it took to get that back from Warp!" Starfire yelled, trying to say her sentence exactly how it should sound.

"Don't worry. When you get back to your time, it will be there.

Starfire let out a sigh of relief.

"Night Wing, why did you jump into the hole of the travel of time?"

Night Wing took Starfire's hands and sighed.

"I never got to finish telling you how I felt about you."

Starfire gave him a small smile.

"Please, do tell me."

"Ok. When I was 16, and still Robin, I…I…I loved you. Since the first day I saw you I knew I was going to love you forever," There was a long pause," Um…well that's all I can really remember considering it was like 20 years ago."

Starfire was shocked.

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm."

Starfire flew towards Night Wing. She closed her eyes and leaned closer to him. He knew where this was going. He too leaned towards Starfire and closed his eyes. Finally, their lips pressed together firmly. Luckily, no one was watching them. It would be a very awkward sight to the naked eye. A 16 year old and a 36 year old making out? It just wouldn't seen right. Night Wing and Starfire continued through the wormhole kissing until-

"I'm sorry Titans, but I've got a bright future ahead of me," Warp said.

Warp was just about to step into the wormhole when Starfire shouted," No!" She rammed into him, and they both fell into the portal.

"Um…where did she?"

Beast Boy was cut off by a blinding blue light. A new wormhole appeared, and the clock that Warp stole popped out.

"Ok…wasn't expecting that," Raven said.

Robin walked over to go pick it up, when all of the sudden Starfire and Night Wing fell out of their wormhole. They landed on the ground with a loud _Thud_.

"Ok…wasn't expecting that either," Raven said.

The present Titans didn't know the story about the future Titans, so they were amazed to see Starfire and Night Wing kissing.

"Starfire, who's he?" Robin asked with a bit of jealously.

Starfire pulled away from Night Wing and looked up at the Titans. When she finally realized that she was in her present time, she turned bright red.

"Robin, meet Night Wing. He is your future self."

Robin was stunned, frozen staring at what he will be in 20 years. Cyborg walked over to Robin. He starting waving his hand in front of Robin's face saying," Zoned-out Robin, this is Cyborg 1, do you copy?" Eventually, Robin snapped out of his trance.

"So you're telling me this is who I'm gunna be in like 20 years?"

Starfire nodded her head. Night Wing looked back at the wormhole. It was almost closed.

"Sorry kids, but this is my one way ticket back to my time."

Night Wing was just about to jump through the wormhole, but he looked over his shoulder at Robin and ran over to him.

He placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and said," You're a great kid Robin. Trust me, I know," Night Wing looked back at Starfire," take care of her," he whispered.

Night Wing took a glance at all of the Titans, then jumped into the wormhole. Robin looked at Starfire and smiled.

"I believe I have a lot of explaining to do," she said.

Robin put his hand around her waist.

"Do you want to know what Night Wing whispered to me just before he left?" Robin said out loud so everyone could hear.

Starfire nodded her head.

"He told me to take care of you, and I'll make sure I take care of you for the rest of my life."

Starfire smiled at him, then leaned forward for a kiss. She waited for Robin to join her, and he did. His warm lips made Starfire's body tingle. With all of her might, she lifted both of them up so they were floating, kissing in midair.

"Um…I think we should leave them alone," Beast Boy said.

Cyborg and Raven nodded their heads. The three Titans left the closed museum and headed back for Titans Tower. Starfire slowly lowered her and Robin to the ground. Robin put his head on Starfire's shoulder.

"I love you Starfire," he said.

"I love you also," she giggled.

Robin took Starfire's hand, and they both too, headed back for the Tower.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Ok. This is my first one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it. Can you please tell me if you like it? And be honest. I think it sucks a little, but it's still good. Oh, and if you'rer reading this Hyper, this is the already edited version, not the one you got snot all over. (lol hyper, pam, gabby n emily) Thanks again if you review.


End file.
